There are a variety of hydraulic ram log splitting systems for commercial and non-commercial use that have been developed in the past few decades. Initially, splitters used an engine driven pump that produced less than 1000 psi. Current units utilize more powerful hydraulics, which produce 2000–3000 psi, equivalent to 15–25 ton splitters.
Current models feature hydraulic power systems in which a hydraulic cylinder (with valve and short hoses) is mounted to an I-beam. The hydraulic splitters may be positioned horizontally or vertically. For the more usual vertical, downward splitting type, the log blocks must be manually picked up and placed into position on a foot plate, and an angled wedge is hydraulically driven by the ram (piston) downwardly into the log to effect the splitting. Some hydraulic splitters are positioned horizontally in which case the logs are lifted onto the I-beam and positioned between an angled wedge and a block support. In some systems, the block support moves and pushes the log against a wedge; in other systems, the wedge is hydraulically powered and it moves against the log retained by the block support. Current hydraulic log splitters are usually mounted on a chassis to be transportable.
Typically, the hydraulic cylinder is a standard 3″×18″ stroke ram cylinder designed for at least 1500 psi working pressure. The control valve may be a standard 4-way, 3 position, double acting, open-center type, with ½″ national pipe thread ports. The valve spool is typically spring biased and self-centering. A self-releasing detent is provided for the return position and has an integral relief valve set at about 1500 psi. All structural parts of the units are welded. Hydraulic power for the pump unit can be supplied by a tractor, PTO, gasoline engine or electric motor.
By way of example, conventional log splitters comprise a hydraulic ram terminating in a splitting wedge that is guided to slide on one flat flange face of an I-beam. Oriented vertically or horizontally, some include horizontal transverse hinges of axle members (rods) at the back of the I-beam to pivot from the vertical or horizontal. Some include power means to assist lifting blocks into place.
Conventional hydraulic splitters are designed to split logs of 8 to 12 inches in diameter. Most logs fall into this size category. Larger logs up to about 30–40″ in diameter can be split using these units; however they pose several problems given their weight and dimensions.
First, moving larger, heavier logs toward the splitter and into close proximity with the hydraulic cylinder and wedge is difficult, particularly if there is only one person using the unit. The logs are moved into position by hand, usually by sliding or rolling along the ground. If the log has to be moved on the ground, one or more sides of the log may become covered in dirt or mud which makes the resulting firewood undesirable for indoor handling.
Second, large logs (i.e., from 12 up to 40 inches in diameter) are difficult to position on the foot plate of a vertically-oriented hydraulic unit, as the foot plate is sized for placement of logs of approximately 10″ in diameter. The position and dimensions of the foot plate correspond to the position of the hydraulically-lowered wedge for optimal cutting. Logs of a larger diameter tip at an angle when slid or placed on a typical foot plate since the foot plate is small, is welded to the I-beam, and is a few inches off the ground. As a result, the larger log cannot be centered over the foot plate. If the log is tipped at an angle when resting on the foot plate, the hydraulically-powered wedge will contact the log at an angle resulting in uneven and unpredictable splits in the log, which can be dangerous.
Third, large logs are difficult to manipulate once the splitting has commenced. Splitting of smaller logs 6″ to 12″ in diameter occurs across the full diameter. However, with large logs only a radius or partial radius can be split. After the initial radial split in the log, it is usually only fractured; no wood piece has yet been removed. The log must be lifted/slid and rotated by hand to a desired position for the next radial split. This maneuvering by hand of a heavy, partially split or fractured log is time consuming and often requires that the larger log be completely rotated out of position off of the foot plate and re-positioned back onto the foot plate.
In sum, even with the advantages of a hydraulic splitting unit, such units are not designed to handle large logs. Splitting large logs requires significant back and arm strength, and time-consuming effort in: (1) moving the large log into close proximity of the hydraulic wedge; (2) lifting and positioning the larger log onto the foot plate beneath the wedge for radial splitting; and, (3) rotating and re-positioning the log onto the foot plate for each subsequent radial split so that the log is eventually sectioned into multiple wedges along intersecting radial lines.
Accordingly, there is a significant, unmet need in the field for an improved hydraulic-powered log splitting unit having a log lifting and positioning system that permits the splitter to be more easily, speedily, and effectively used to handle heavy logs of larger dimension.